Under God?
by Shuglife
Summary: A son of a religious zealot is getting money from Barry when his attackers come after him. Now Mike, Sam and Fi have to decide who the real enemy is. The guy named Ike or the people hunting him.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

ok this is a concept story. need feedback if this has an interest, i'll write from different pov, to finish. thank you.

The sun hit my face waking me up, more startled me awake. I grabbed my gun from under my pillow turned and aimed. Just sunlight but these days you never know. I sat up clearing the cobwebs and sleep from face. I sat my gun on the make shift end table. It was really just some old milk crates, but it did the job. I sat up and washed off, while doing my hygiene I searched my cell phone, looking for a name and/or a number. Not really sure what exactly. I had more less given up, it was a matter of time. I had gotten into a pickle. Not sure how to get out alive, I was basically just interested in causing as much collateral damage to my pursuers as possible before I met my demise. I was no weapons expert, I was old fashioned. I knew multiple disciplines in martial arts, very fluent in three languages, but never acquired the taste for a gun. I knew how to shoot and could hold my own but wasn't fond of one and would drop it to pursue hand to hand combat quicker then most. Finally a name showed up, Barry. This guy was a card, very metro and fashionable. But he could lend me some cash. I wouldn't bother with the specifics; after all I wouldn't be alive to pay him back. Just get some dough, buy some explosives and a small arsenal, make my stand and see what happens, I was tired of running. I picked my sidearm up slapped the clip in and headed out.

I approached a table where Barry was preoccupied by honeys in bathing suits near the pool. Sure a few weeks ago this would be my cup a tea, but now that didn't matter. I stalked slowly observing the area. Anyone looked suspicious, escape routes, but who was I kidding? I was paranoid inside but I was so numb it didn't bother me, I could keep a calm face, and not show my panic. I spooked Barry when I sat. I unknowingly sat for a few seconds before he realized I was next to him.

"God, man where you come from?" Barry asked

"The streets." I said with sarcasm and lacked amusement. "Look all I want is the money. Then I'll be done and out of your life." I said smugly.

"Well you'll just pay back fifteen percent, since you are a repeat borrower. This should get you what you need, or want." Barry said laying the bag in front of me. I started to peer into the bag and check, but Barry was honest for a money launderer, he was odd but good. As the paranoia battle in my head kicked in I noticed something. Almost convinced myself it was nothing when a bullet grazed my shoulder connecting with the table. I let out a yelp, grabbed the bag with my left hand and tried to flip the table over with my right but the pain struck and the table just capsized. Barry fell to his back his legs flailing in the air. I squatted behind the table, "Damn it" I thought not yet. But my concern was for Barry. I had got him in the line of fire. I die, I was fine with that. But Barry didn't deserve it even if his shirt did. I returned fire, helping Barry up. I saw a cover behind a bricked décor lining the walk way. It was about three feet high but enough for cover. I shoved Barry to go and returned fire. Barry was screaming who knows what as people all around went into a frenzy. This was enough to help us escape. Barry's Explorer was close so we hopped in, Barry drove off. With the adrenaline slowing, the pain hit me. I remember hearing Barry screaming at me as I feel into black…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I woke up looking into the eyes of an older lady, short curly blonde hair with tons of make up. Her cigarette smoke was filling my nose. I sniffed and jumped up startling everyone in the room. I panicked my gun nowhere to be found. My right shoulder ached, as I realized it was stitched up with a bandage over it.

"Well, young man my name is Madeline. This is my son Michael, his um, Fiona and Sam. Barry brought you here, why we're not sure."

"Sorry, look can I just have my gun, I'll grab my shirt and leave you people be. I appreciate you patching me up. Here's some cash for your trouble." I said not wanting to be here. I felt guilty for Barry, but I did not want anyone else in my web of danger.

"Look, we might be able to help. Besides whoever is after you knows you associate with Barry, and despite as much as we've tried Barry is almost a friend. You're problem is his and so therefore it is ours." Michael said fixing his glasses. He was average height and weight but was dressed in Armani suit, this guy had class. He moves towards me, I knew he was sizing me up trying to figure me out. I relaxed and sat down on a couch.

"OK, I'm sorry for that, I just wanted some money to go buy some toys with to do as much collateral damage on my enemies before they took me out." I said showing distrust and hoping they'd not ask too many questions.

"Who are your enemies? Why do they want you dead?" Fiona asked looking at me with sarcasm and disgust. This prompted my response to be equally snappy. She was ok very skinny but appeared very whiney in her voice.

"Well, ultimately my enemy is the US government. But locally it's a small branch of mercenaries hired by the CIA to eliminate my father and his followers." I said with sarcasm hoping they'd laugh it off. "Can I bum a smoke? I had a pack but not sure if they're still around." My pack of smokes landed in my lap. Sam, who was an older gentleman, fairly big with graying hair, had tossed them as he stood close to Mike.

"There, light up. Listen kid, we're not sure about you yet. But right now we're willing to help you only because our colleague Barry is at risk. So spill your biz otherwise we might have to take care of you ourselves and save Barry." Sam said very confidently, not sure if he was sympathizing or intimidating me. "Barry spoke highly of you what's the whole thing you got going on?"

"Look, Barry is a good guy, I guess always done me right. I'm sorry he's at risk. Look I'm serious he's not in danger, they only want me dead. I'll take them down, maybe spark something in the others who are underground. Who knows. But I'll butt out of your lives, and save you the time." I said while smoking my cigarette, man was it good. I stood up and started heading for the door. Mike detained me. His open palm was in my chest. This didn't set well with me. I paused, placed the cigarette in my mouth, took a draw, blew in his face for a short distraction, grabbed his hand and pulled back on his thumb, but before I was confident in having the upper hand something hit me upside my head, knocking me unconscious again.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I awoke again, this time not as jumpy, but also to not as welcoming faces. Fi had her fist balled up ready to strike me again. I slowly sat up, with a headache. I noticed on the floor some soil. Apparently someone nailed me with a vase. I sat up, leaned back with my hands up. "Look sorry, I've had a bad few weeks. I've witnessed friends and family get slaughtered around me a lot this month and really don't care to see it again. So I'm reluctant to let you help for that reason."

"Listen young man. These people here are good at that stuff. Listen to them. They can help you; quit trying to be Mr. Hard ass and listen." She let's out a sigh of disgust as she turns still blazing a cigarette.

"Listen, by the way what should we call you?" Michael asked, speaking very slow and stern. This at first aggravated me but all things considered I let it go.

"Call me Ike or Isaiah." I responded somewhat defeated. "Can I have another cigarette? I'll talk just can we relax, maybe have a drink?" I was deflated; really just wanted to get it over with. My spirit was broke, really wasn't in the mood to argue any more, ironically these aren't the ones trying to kill me.

"Sure thing, here Ike," Sam handed me a cigarette and lit it. He handed me a beer, which wasn't that good but my mouth was dry. "Listen up. While you've been out, Barry told us what he knows and we looked up your old man. Now we have a good idea, if your lying or not."

"Listen, don't believe all you hear ok. My dad wasn't a malicious person, fanatic maybe but ultimately he believed in what he believed. Something America needs to understand sometimes."

"Listen we all know the trash that can be put on your name. Michael here has first hand knowledge of it." Fi interrupts; she leans across the chair in front of me. She was mildly tasty but you could tell she was all Mike's.

"Ok, here's my side, the truth as it be. My dad was a fanatic of LDS, yeah he was a Mormon had many wives, that whole deal. But he believed America was in a downward spiral you know eliminating God We Trust all that stuff. So he wanted to start a revolt and declared the government his enemy. For years while I was growing up that's all we heard at church. I didn't go to school I was taught at home. I trained with martial arts, learned how to speak German and Russian. Dad wanted me to be his leader, his general. He was aging, wanted me to take the helm. I could have cared less. Yes I was taught all the rhetoric but I had a natural curiosity to learn. So I read newspapers, watched TV and learned this and that and developed my own ideology. Trust me pops didn't know about this or that." I showed my smokes and explained about me sneaking around learning things from outside his views. So he attacked some ships off the coast hoping to blame the Latin community and start a civil war. All it did was put the entire church as targets. They killed all the family knew except dad. Not sure if he's alive or not. I think he's dead, and they want me dead. I'm basically the last bit of the faith" I said while finishing my smoke. Analyzing their body language, they didn't quite trust in what I said. I could feel the doubt and thought perhaps maybe I'm the bad guy. "Look, you don't believe me, that's cool. Don't want to help; all right. But right now the government has hired mercs to hunt me down and kill me. The government has washed hands clean of this. They charged me with petty crimes. All I did was stand in what I believe in." I could tell they were still puzzled. I didn't care really. If they were willing to risk their necks, so be it.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"OK, Ike here's an idea. What do you know of these mercs? What can you tell us to help you fight them off? See these mercs will go after Barry, he witnessed them, and he's a liability. So we must deter them." Mike says analyzing as he speaks.

"Listen I'm not worried about that. They could care less ok. My pursuers are well connected, well armed and their mission is eliminating me." I said trying to see if they did their homework.

"OK, so are they ex-military, ex-intelligence? What we need more to go on." Mike says very convincing.

"Look, you all did your homework right? You know that was pure bull. So cut the charade ok, you know as much about them as I do." I stood to stretch out and now the pain in my head was gone, I was ready to move about. "Can we get a bite to eat? I'm famished we can talk then too."

As we sat down, Mike and Sam discussed with me the team of thugs chasing me. They were well connected with underground syndicates. Through a Miami congressman, the government had funded them to eliminate my father's congregation, I as far as I know one of the last survivors. This was the fourth attack. The second attack they took heavy losses I had thought they'd stop, but the government pumped more money. The third attack supposedly they got my father. I don't know, I kidnapped the leader and gained quite a bit of information from him. I left him in a shack in the swamps on the outskirts of town, he's probably still there. He was locked down pretty good, but I did leave food and water to keep him alive a few days. It's not been quite a week yet, but unless he dehydrated he's still alive. Mike theorized to check on his body first, then Mike would infiltrate the group, Sam would play crooked politician, they'd splinter the group then we'd have enough evidence to expose the government involvement I'd be left alone as long as I don't cause too much trouble. Fi was to escort me to the shack while Mike and Sam fought did their thing with the mercs. I was observing the surroundings. I had my belly full and the headache gone my shoulder still sore and all but not enough to handicap me. I caught Mike and Fi chatting, Mike was not so sure about the plan. He was not thrilled about me and Fi in the swamps together. But he volunteered and devised the plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Fi was driving like a maniac down the dusty road to the shack. It was a good distance from civilization. I had stayed here for a bit but had to keep moving. It was hard to stay put too many enemies. This was quite the trip, we could only drive so far then backpack for several hours. It was secluded to say the least. It was a full two days almost to get there. I understand why Mike was worried. I mean his girlfriend would be stuck in God knows where with some stranger. It was nowhere near Miami so he couldn't go searching for her, but his plan not mine. But as Fi and I sat up camp, with a fire I leaned back looked at the stars.

"So, you were raised to be brainwashed, how did you avoid it?" Fi asked me with sincerity.

"Curiosity, my dad fed me all the facts and they more or less revolved around him being God. But while I was being trained as his general of his militia, he had outsiders train me. I asked simple questions not trying to reveal too much and learned a lot. Plus I did lot of his shopping for supplies and arms and stuff. So I was exposed to the outside world." I responded not really wanting to talk.

"Yes but why did you not follow in his shadow? The promise of a New World Order you being the leader and commander, awful tempting."

"To some yeah, but money power does not entice me. Go ahead shrug in disbelief. I'm more of a person who just wants to be alone. I'd give it all to just be here in the open wild country. I've seen enough death in my lifetime and heard enough about God. I really don't want part of either."

"So you don't follow your dad in religion at all. Why do you not just hide here anyways?"

"You're a gun runner, done and been to all places in the world. You know everyone's past haunts them, and one day can and will catch up to them. I just want it all over maybe after this is done I can be in peace. Whether it is by death of my enemies or my own, I'll be at peace." I purposely tailed my speech off; I was in no mood to buddy up to her. I wanted to sleep, for the first night in some time my biggest threat was a panther, snake or the mythical Skunk Ape attacking me, not bullets or militias. I rolled my head away; with eyes shut hoping she'd think I was asleep. A few minutes went by as the crackling fire put me to sleep. The next morning we rose early. Fi was packed ready to go. I always travelled light so I grabbed my stuff and ate a Powerbar on the way. It was just an hour or so hike till we got to the shack. Idle chat occurred along the way. I tried to seem as uninterested as possible. She didn't get the hint she kept chatting. We finally arrived at the shack, a small but sturdy building not much bigger then a closet. Fi drew her gun, she noticed foot prints in the soft mud. We stalked quietly around the shack, not knowing what to expect. I whispered but loud enough for her to hear. "Maybe it's the Skunk Ape!"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Fi burst through the door. A mannequin was attached to the chair. She searched around nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly her cell phone buzzed. I was standing outside not far listening in.

"Yeah sure thing Michael, OK, we'll keep an eye out. You bet I'll let Ike know. We had a small incident here, found some foot prints. Ok, bye." I heard the click of her phone, I sprang into action. I leaped into the doorway, separating her from her gun. She was beginning to speak but I knew it was a façade. They figured it out finally. But that was the plan. Now time to tie her up, after all I would need something for negotiation. After knocking her down I clamped on her from behind, and put her in a choke hold. She clawed, slapped but she was in no position to force me to release the hold. After she passed out I slowly drug her to the chair and began tying her up. I'm not cold hearted, I'd given her beau the GPS location prior to us leaving. Since Mike is very perceptive, I decided to snap a photo of her, and the GPS location. I sent it to Mike on her phone. I then unearthed my phone I hid here the night before. I mad the tracks last night just as a little game. I'm surprised how persuasive they were in helping me and my tiff with the government, very admirable of them. I lit a cigarette and sat down next to Fi. She looked kinda sweet in her comatose state. But I'd not be here long. Mike and his crew where just pawns in my game. I'm no son of a religious fanatic; hell I barely knew my father. I was nothing more then an assassin, hired to pick off Sam Axe. What a better way to separate Sam from his spy side kick. Sam was a good man, in my eyes. But he had made enemies, this enemy was not about to let it go. Hey money is money. Sam's enemy paid me hefty to pick him off. And as an extra bonus I left Weston vulnerable. I made a call to some Irish thugs, maybe they could use this little lass, hey what do I care? Then Weston losses his girl and friend, then he'll be in the open exposed, and not too much longer he too will get _BURNED…_


End file.
